


小狗

by lokywang



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokywang/pseuds/lokywang





	小狗

我遇到他的时候是个深夜，那天晚上没有月亮，云层太厚了，也没有风。我从汉堡王的取餐口里开出来，停在路灯下打算解决我迟到的晚餐，然后车窗被敲响。

他瘦瘦小小，营养不良的样子，趴在车窗上弹着舌头问我要不要来一发，代价很低，说这话的时候盯着我手里的汉堡。他可能叫里奥，叫南森，叫彼得，胡编乱造出一个大街上随处可见的普通的名字，像个猴子那样钻进车里，狼吞虎咽掉我手里的晚餐。

我唯一能确定的是他大概没满18岁。他说可以用舌头取悦我，拉起他磨得发毛的T恤给我看他白净的肋骨，扁平的肚皮，上面布满了零星的疤。他可怜巴巴地眨着眼，弯下腰来扯我的裤子拉链，我摁着他的手，看着他嘴角还没擦干净的番茄酱，想到自己大腿上的褶皱和斑点。我的年纪足够做他的爹。

“会很快。”他急促地解释，“你只要拉下拉链就行，还是你喜欢别的方式？”他为难地看了看我，“我不跟人出去过夜。”

“不用这些。”我把剩下的薯条也递给他，“你吃饱了吗？”  
他警惕地看着我，捏紧了纸袋子，几秒种后他反问我，“你是坏人吗？”  
“我刚下班，这是我的晚餐。”我把可乐也递给了他，“如果你没吃饱，我可以再带去那儿买点儿吃的。” 

他扯开纸袋子的样子像是有一个月没吃饭，他鼓鼓囊囊地说不必要了。我打赌如果现在碰碰他，一定充满了垃圾食品的甜味。但我让他走了，给了他一些零钱，可以去便利店买点他需要的东西，水，食物，牙刷，安全套，如果他还想在那儿呆着的话，他会需要这些的。我同样没问他那些伤痕是哪儿来的，我想这也没有必要。

在这条街区上混日子的，站在那儿等待车停下来询价，不会是最差的选择。他的胳膊上没有针眼，牙齿齐整，他抱着那筒卷纸站在加油站门口的时候，我刚巧买了一包烟出来。这是我们的第二次相遇，他大概洗了澡，鞋子上脏兮兮的，工装裤上全是灰。

他是个漂亮男孩子，卷发，细瘦，如果出生在另一个街区，会成为很多少女的梦中情人。但他不是属于我这种老东西的猎物，我装作没看到他，只是拐了个弯走回车里。几分钟后车窗又被敲响了，我看到他笑得露出牙齿和我打招呼。

“我还欠你一次。”他一本正经地说，“那天晚上你什么都没要。”  
“我不需要。”我摆了摆手，看着他抱着那筒纸扒着车窗，“拜托你。”他说，“我不喜欢欠别人东西。”

他没欠我任何东西，如果要说起来，是我感谢他。看着他吃完那个汉堡的晚上我做了一个好梦，我失眠很久了，像任何一具行尸走肉，对着月亮却永远毫无困意。羊群风一样地越过山丘，草还是很绿，男孩眨着眼，他打开车门坐了进去，熟门熟路地来扯我的拉链。

“有些客人不喜欢。”他细声细气，“他们会打我，所以我总是不和人出去。”我想起了那些青紫色最后渐渐泛黄消失的痕迹。他已经张开了嘴，温热的喉咙吞咽着我的阴茎，我的手指犹豫了片刻后摸了摸他的卷发。软软地像是超市里毛绒玩具，他顺从地仰着脑袋，任由我像逗宠物一样地捏他的耳朵。

他分不出车子的好坏，偶尔我会开车带他去再远一点的炸鸡店买鸡翅，他喜欢吃一种甜丝丝的辣味，搞得手指上全是红红的酱料。然后我递给他湿巾，他就小心地放在在口袋里，说以后可以当手帕用。他是活在这个时代遗失了步伐的野人，没有手机，对互联网的接触仅限于几兆内的网站传图。

他在夜晚敲响停下来的车窗，不知道里面坐着什么样的怪兽。他像一个命运的祭品，献出自己柔软的喉咙。我成不了他的救世主，我只在高潮之后为他购买廉价晚餐。从一周一次，改成一天一次，我换了三四辆车，他分不出来，不喜欢我昂贵车的真皮装饰，说闻起来让他鼻子疼。他喜欢柔软的布料，老车里的垫子，棉布般没有侵略感。我送给他一些小礼物，他可以高兴很久，告诉我如果我喜欢，他可以趴在墙上让我捅他的屁股。

下雨的时候我会让他在车上躺一会，他偶尔会要求我打开天窗，好让他看看深夜里城市中的星星。他和我说他的妈妈还在世的时候，叫他Estrella，那就是西班牙语里星星的意思。“那时候我们住在白色的屋子里。”

他困得迷迷糊糊，脱掉了鞋子的脚趾露在外面，像一个无辜的婴儿。“走廊上种满了红色的铃兰和三角梅。”

“我们吃粽叶包着的玉米和咸肉。”我把手伸到他胯下的时候，他张大了眼睛，不可思议地看着我。我鼓励他继续说下去，那些做梦一样的故去，最后消散了，是海里的水，风中的风。他窒息一样地描述那儿的草坪和风铃，街边的香蕉树，他的枝干在我的手中坚硬，接着他抽噎着射在了椅子上。

我再也没有开过那辆车，只是关着车门，像个变态一样地收集他的气味。  
每一辆车上都有他的气味，手指上留着的尿液的酸味，精液的苦栗子味，头发里的尘土，我给他买过超市里的衣服，洗干净了他闻起来是粉扑扑的，肥皂和洗衣粉，皮肤上留着廉价甜甜圈上的糖霜甜味。他的脚放在我怀里热乎乎的，小狗一样地伸着舌头。

我垂垂老矣，摸着他突出来的骨头，想不到还能照拂他多久。他可以离开这里，继续去上学，像他的同龄人那样捧着手机只在乎社交网络上的点赞和留言。他也可能死在这里的枪战火并里，无人收拾的流浪儿，被拖去警局解剖出他们的器官做最后的贡献。我为他设想了无数的结局，在深夜里摸着他的脑袋给等他舔干净我松弛肌肤边的粘液。

“我可以带你走。”我说，“不是过夜，如果你不想的话，我可以给你租个房子，让你住在那儿，去上学。如果你不想，我可以教你读书。”

他抬着脑袋看着我，“房子？”  
“一栋白房子，种满了红色的铃兰和三角梅。”我给他描述道，“你可以挂上风铃和壁画，你会很安全。”他想了想，没有回答我。“如果你愿意，明天晚上在这儿等我，我为办妥这一切。”

如果他愿意，我可以把这个世界给他。他不回答我，也不拒绝，把脑袋埋在那个旧旧的车垫上，半晌后问我，“这个可以给我吗？”他喜欢棉布，也喜欢一切柔软的东西。他像个小猫般炸毛的日子已经成为过去，只要我伸出手，他就会伸出脑袋来让我摸他。

第二天晚上我如约到了这儿，他不在。黄昏的时候没有，天黑了也没来。我在树上看到了他的锁在上面的卷筒纸。一定是他搁在那儿的，好让我到来的时候看到上面画的歪歪扭扭的星星。

他说他小时候，他的妈妈喊他Estrella。他也和我说过，喜欢在深夜的时候抬头看看上面的月亮。我遇到他的第一个晚上没有月亮也没有风，云层很厚，天气阴的像是随时要下雨。之后的几个夜晚也是，星星很少，我也没找到他。

我的小狗跑了。


End file.
